


Clock

by hpfansazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley





	Clock

"Molly, dear, I think you might feel better if you weren't looking at that clock all the time."

"Oh, Arthur, I know I would... but I just can't stand to let it out of my sight... I have to know."


End file.
